


We Want Revenge

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BAMF Stiles, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, sassy!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: Season 1 AU - Secrets are revealed, leaving Derek more broken, and Stiles tries to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Want Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i had this idea and finally decided to write it,  
> hope you like it :)

Derek POV.

“Say hi to your sister for me.” She said, turning away from me.

I smiled; I let out an earth clenching roar.

“YOU DUMB ANIMAL!” she screamed, “NO-ONES COMING.” 

 

Stiles POV.

I walked out of the shadows.

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that.” I told her.

“Ah, a human.” She said, “Why are you here?”

“I heard the roar.” I told her, looking at Derek.

“But your human.” She said.

“Yes but I’ve still got ears.” I told her.

She looked at me like I was a piece of meat.

“Now are you going to let him go or are we going to have to settle this the old fashioned way?” I asked her.

“I guess it’s the old fashioned way.” She said.

I smiled, “I was hoping you’d say that.” I said, pulling out my baseball bat from behind my back.

She smirked at me, “What’s your name?” 

“But that’s telling...” I said, I changed my eyes colour to green.

“Well that’s new.” She said, moving closer toward me with her gun.

Another howl roared though the caves. I smirked at her.

She looked scared.

Paws echoed throughout the caves, it stopped by the door. 

She kept looking around; I raised the baseball bat and wacked her in the face.

I casted a spell to release Derek from the handcuffs;

He growled at her.

“Stay away from us.” He said, walking towards me. 

I casted a spell on her so she couldn’t move. 

They'd get their revenge now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos :)


End file.
